


Sun & Stars

by triggeringthehealing (froggydarren)



Series: Sterek Eternal Valentine [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-06-03 10:01:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6606631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/froggydarren/pseuds/triggeringthehealing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At the back of a drawer in Stiles’ old bedroom, hidden behind the old version of the Bestiary there’s a navy blue box with a matching soft velvet insert, two rings sitting in it. </p><p>Prompt fill for the <a href="http://sterek-stories.tumblr.com/">Sterek Stories</a> Valentine's Day challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sun & Stars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aredblush](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aredblush/gifts).



Stiles can’t remember the first time it happened, but he’s pretty sure he knows what led to Derek using that particular phrase. He never does when there are other people around, but at night, when Stiles stays over, and after he’s drifted off towards sleep,  Derek will sometimes whisper it into the silence. It’s not always when Stiles can’t hear anymore though.

“Moon of my life,” the words come out, Derek’s voice gentle and filled with fondness that Stiles still can’t process in full.

It’s odd, to be where they are now, with everything quiet for the most part, Stiles wrapped in Derek’s arms, or starfished on top of him. It took them a while to get there, even after they ran into each other when Stiles was in college, but they’re here now, and Stiles isn’t sure how he didn’t see it coming.

He’s sure that their marathon of _Game of Thrones_ is responsible for Derek picking up those words, and for applying them to Stiles, to their relationship. The first time he heard it, he almost gave himself away – he’s sure his heartbeat did strange things that Derek picked up on, but Derek didn’t say anything, so Stiles didn’t either – because his brain immediately went to jokes.

“So, I make you wolf out?” Stiles wanted to ask then, but he bit his tongue and let sleep take over instead, filing the moment away for later investigation.

It’s been months since then, and Derek still does it when he thinks Stiles isn’t conscious, be it because of sleep or – not as frequent as in his high school years – injuries. Derek doesn’t know that Stiles hears him sometimes, and he doesn’t know another thing either. At the back of a drawer in Stiles’ old bedroom, hidden behind the old version of the Bestiary – now only a memento from years before, since they’ve updated it and have a digital version – there’s a navy blue box with a matching soft velvet insert, two rings sitting in it.

[One of them](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.minterandrichterdesigns.com%2Fcollections%2Fmens-titanium-rings%2Fproducts%2Fnight-sky&t=NWE5NDllN2NlZTJkN2I2YzA4MTVkNjA4Y2QxYmNlMjk5MjkzNDMwMywwUXNVNGVTeA%3D%3D) makes Stiles think of the night sky, [the other](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.minterandrichterdesigns.com%2Fcollections%2Fmens-titanium-rings%2Fproducts%2Fwho-we-are&t=MzgzM2RkZjJlYTQ3NDE3NmUyYjg1YTk2YTA5ZDEyOTY4NzQ3NjkzNiwwUXNVNGVTeA%3D%3D) of the surface of the sun and the color of the sky at dusk. He had an engraving added on the inner side of the latter one, in his own writing, before he heard Derek whisper Drogo’s words.

 _My sun and stars_ , say the words on the cool metal, and Stiles sometimes reads them over and over, when he’s alone and wonders if it’s time to ask. He didn’t, yet, but he knows he won’t wait too long.

**Author's Note:**

>   
> my tumblr || my sterek fic tumblr  
> 


End file.
